CC Skills Athletics
Base athletics includes an overview of human performance biology, in particular stamina, fitness, and skill. People who specialize in athletics become physical trainers. By adding sub-skills in particular sports, characters can become competitive in that sport, including amateur and professional status, as well as coaching. At five (5) points worth of Athletics, characters may choose a particular sport and begin focusing points into that sub-skill instead, which does count for sport-specific training, diet, technique and strategy. Skills in particular sports may translate into operational skills when called upon for discrete tasks such as throwing or catching, punching or kicking, tumbling or tackling. Sports Aquatics * The earth's surface is 70% covered in water. Knowing basic water treading and swimming counts for the first 10 points of aquatics, after which characters may choose to put points into the following sub-skills. Several of these skills are stock-in-trade of special operations sailors and soldiers, including British SBS and US Navy SEALs. ** Swimming: At upper levels, competitive swimmers. ** Swim Rescue: Lifeguard skills; requires a minimum of 25 swimming skill. ** Diving, Board & Platform (cliff or helicopter) ** Diving, Free (Skin) ** Snorkeling ** Water polo (and similar). This will boost a characters PC by a minimum of 5 points. ** SCUBA (Self Contain Underwater Breathing Apparatus): sport, open-circuit; including wet-suit diving. ** Closed Circuit Rebreather: diving without the tell-tale bubbles. ** Mixed-gas/tri-mix diving: for deeper/longer technical diving. ** Dry-suit diving: control and behavior of diving in a dry suit (usually in cold water). ** U/W Search and Rescue: Including grid and low-visibility. ** U/W Photography: includes underwater equipment handling, lighting and optics. Also needs complementary photography skill. ** Commercial diving: includes the hard-hat helmets. ** HAZMAT diving: for the well-paid and short-lived. Dancing * An essential for certain undercover operations and basic civilized dating, the major categories are their own specialized sub-skills, including: ** Ballet (for fitness, life story or deep cover) ** Jazz (for performance) ** Drill (for performance) ** European partner ( Waltz, Tango, Foxtrot, polka) ** Latin partner (salsa, merengue, flamenco, samba, conga) ** American swing partner (Charleston, jitterbug), etc. ** Folk: everything from Irish Jigs to Mexican hat dances, to sword dances, square dancing, country/line dancing, disco/go-go dancing, etc. Endurance Sports * Long-distance running: Half-marathons to ultra-marathons. Generally, the higher the endurance, the lower the strength. * Cross-country skiing. ** Cross-training with rifle skills opens athletes to biathlons (and cold-weather/arctic troop backgrounds from all over the world). * Long-distance swimming. * Long-distance cycling. Gymnastics * Professional level may specialize with particular apparatus. * After 15 points of gymnastics, may sub-skill into Parkour (urban evasion running). Mountaineering * Begins with basic hiking, low-level navigation and non-technical (no-rope) rock climbing. This is the essential alpine skill of mountain warfare. ** Specialized sub-skill: Technical Climbing & Rappelling. ** Specialized sub-skill: Rope Rescue. Includes setting up belays, bridges, and deploying litters over vertical space and body recovery. ** Specialized sub-skill: Snow & Ice Climbing. Orienteering * Competitive outdoor navigation, with map and compass. Parachuting * The counterintuitive act of jumping out of a perfectly good aircraft. Base skill counts for standard sport-type jumps, with a wide enough definition to standard military Airborne jumps. At 25 points, a character may qualify for HALO/HAHO parachuting, if appropriate for their background. These are separate and specialized sub-skills and usually only taught by and to militaries, though instruction can be found commercially. ** High-Altitude Low-Opening (HALO) ** High-Altitude High-Opening (HAHO) Team Sports * Any of a number various sports that will be used for recreation or competition. This may be a character hobby, a form of fitness, a former profession, or a cover for infiltration. Choose: ** Baseball ** Football, American ** Football, World ("Soccer") ** Hockey ** Rugby ** Tennis ** etc. Track and Field * The fundamentals of athletic performance and the foundation of the Olympics: track and field. This includes running, jumping, and throwing. Zero-Gravity Movement * A rare skill for contemporary campaigns, this is the astronauts ability to suppress 0-g nausea, as well as move in microgravity without crashing into every wall or equipment bank. Category:Skills Category:Characters